The New Recruits
by Kory Star
Summary: When a Tragic event occurs in Lyoko, the gang decide to give up their duties until a mysterious girl appears claiming to be XANA's twin. New characters, new weapons, and even newer and cooler outfits! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One

As the mega-tank rolled towards Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita, the virtual ground trembled beneath their feet. Aelita ran to the nearest tree as she watched in fear as the other teenagers took out their weapons. The mega-tank rolled closer, still shielded by the metal that covered it.

"Ulrich, Yumi, do ya think you can take this one while I take Aelita to the tower?" asked Odd

"No Sweat!" answered Ulrich and Yumi. Odd then ran off to Aelita and got both got on Odd's hover-board. Zooming off, Odd could now barely see Yumi, Ulrich, and the mega-tank in battle.

The mega-tank opened its metal cover and starting charging its fire. Yumi reached for her metal fans and threw them with a burst of energy at the mega-tank. Right on target, one of her fans hit the symbol of X.A.N.A that was on the monster.

"Yes!" said Yumi with victory.

"Crap" whispered Ulrich, for he had spotted four tarantulas coming their way.

All at once, the tarantulas got on their hind legs and began shooting at Ulrich and Yumi. They fired their shots, only to be blocked, except for one big shot of red light.

Odd saw that the shot was approaching towards Aelita, and did the only thing he could. Jumping in front of the shot, Odd disappeared into thin air. "ODD!" cried Aelita. The pink haired girl fell on the ground unaware that the tarantulas had defeated both Yumi and Ulrich.

One of the tarantulas took one single shot at Aelita. The red beam shot closer and closer to Aelita until the girl realized it was aimed right at her. Unfortunately, her reflexes were not quick enough to dodge the laser. As the beam hit her, Aelita disappeared into the air of Lyoko.

Back in the scanner room, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were being escorted to the elevator by Jeromie until one of the scanner shot open. The four teenagers gasped when Aelita fell straight out of the scanner, hitting the cold, hard, cement ground. Jeromie ran towards her, checking her pulse. Hanging his head down towards the floor, Jeromie's eyes began to water as he cried "Aelita's…. gone…." Yumi, Odd and Ulrich ran towards the grieving boy as they too began to cry (Yeah, yeah, the boys probably would not cry so openly on the show, but this is a fanfic, MY FANFIC! laughs evilly)

After what seemed like a lifetime (really just a few minutes), Jeromie spoke up and said, "XANA has won. Without Aelita, we can't de-activate the towers! XANA HAS WON!" he yelled in sorrow. A split second later, one of the scanners opened, steam furiously poured out. "What the…" Ulrich started to say. After the steam cleared out, the three teenagers could clearly see a girl with black hair, and a blue tee-shirt with XANA's symbol on it panting as she leaned on the door. Then, picking her head up, she said "XANA may have won the battle, but he has not won the war!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the heck are you? And what do you mean 'XANA hasn't won the war!' Of course he has!" screamed Jeromie. The black-haired girl stepped out of the scanner and walked near Jeromie. "Okay, maybe I should tell you a little bit more about myself. So, first off, my name is Mei. Second, I have been in Lyoko all my life. Just a few hours ago I finally figured out how to materialize myself. Third, I am XANA's twin. Fourth…" Mei was interrupted by Odd when he said,

"Woah! Say that last part again! I…… don't think I heard that clearly!"

"I am XANA's twin!"

"One more time, more clearly."  
"I am XANA's twin" Mei replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Once more! Even more clear!"

"MY GOSH BOY! I AM XANA'S FREAKIN' TWIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?" Mei screamed.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you." Said Odd

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Mei, attempting to strangle Odd.

"Mei! Stop! He's just an idiot! Cut him some slack!" yelled Yumi.

"Yeah! You heard Yumi! I'm an idi….Hey!"

Mei released Odd and continued talking. "Anyway, we can still fight XANA. Since I am his twin, I can de-activate towers, and now that I have hacked the mainframe of the super computer, I now have a physical form in Lyoko!"

Ulrich then got up in front of Mei and said "Well, I don't know about you guys, but, I have had enough! I am not going to Lyoko anymore!"

"I agree with Ulrich, I am also done with my adventures in Lyoko."  
Odd stood up and said "Well, I really don't want to be a part of this anymore either, but if we all quit, who is gonna fight off the monsters in Lyoko?"

"I got just the girl fit for the job." Said Ulrich.


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Mei, and Jeromie ran as fast as they could from the factory to Kadic Junior High to find the girl Odd had been talking about.

"Okay guys! This girl's name is Miyu Hua! She has Black hair, purple streaks! She usually wears purple, so she should be easy to find!"

"Ulrich, why are you saying that she could fight off monsters in Lyoko? What experience does she have?" asked Yumi.

"Well, I was with Odd one day in the cafeteria when he saw Miyu. He automatically just went up to her and started hitting on her. So then she took him outside (Odd was thinking that she was going to kiss him) and beat him up for being so perverted. It was actually kinda cool! She took this really long and thick stick and started hitting him with it (get it? He was hitting on her, and now she is hitting him! Ha!) Then she started to kick him in the stomach, and um…the place south of that. She was pretty professional with it if you ask me!" replied Ulrich.

"Yeah! What he said! Very….accurate job. Let's just put it this way, it was three months ago, and some of my joints are still dis-comboulated!"

"Well, Mei's going to need all the help she can get!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mei needs all the help she can get!" said Ulrich. As the Code Lyoko gang ran towards the cafeteria, Odd 'accidentally' rammed right into Miyu.

"WHAT THE HECK DELL-ROBIA? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL THIS TIME? After what happened last time, I'll rip your eyeballs out and give them to your friends so they can have them for dessert!" "Yep, that's her" said the group all together. Miyu strangled Odd yet again in anger. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeromie, nor Mei even bothered to tell Miyu to stop. In fact, they were kind of entertained by the 'show'.

After about ten minutes of watching the battle between Miyu and Odd, Jeromie, Ulrich, Mei, and Yumi got bored. "It's Okay Miyu! You can stop any time now!" Miyu then dropped Odd to the ground, looking at Mei.

"Who are you?" she asked "I have never seen you here before!" Mei paused. "Miyu, that's your name right?" Miyu nodded. "Come over here for a second. Mei then took Miyu around the corner of the building. The Lyoko gang had no idea what she was doing until Miyu returned with a strong and somewhat unstable look on her face. "I will do all I can to help."


	5. Chapter 5

It was autumn in France with the gloomy days and red, yellow, and orange leaves tiling the ground. Each building stood out like a barrier from the leaves that dropped from the Japanese maples. Kadic High was the only building without any people roaming outside of it, except for one girl.

Aki Mikio was walking to the gym with a balancing act including her backpack, her books, her guides, and the note in her hand that she was a new student at Kadic. Her Long red hair was flowing in the wind as she opened the gym door. Unluckily for her, that day in gym, the students were playing dodgeball, so naturally, a large red ball came flying towards Aki. The ball hit her with a loud BONK, and papers were flying everywhere. Students started to laugh as Aki struggled to catch her airborne papers. She looked up to see a girl with black hair and grey eyes helping her pick up the papers. "Sorry 'bout that! The name's Meilin Li, but you can call me Mei! What do you call yourself?" said the girl. "My name is Akihana Mikio, but you can call me Aki. Thanks for the help!" Aki and Mei walked to the dorms and started to get acquainted. Just as they reached Aki's room, Mei's cellphone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked. Aki could hear someone else talking frantically on the other line. All of the sudden, Mei shuddered and yelled "XANA!" Mei then ran down the hallway and said "Uh….. see ya later Aki, I uh….. gotta go!" Aki knew something was up.


End file.
